50 Words of Heather and Harold
by JoeMerl
Summary: Fifty short romantic prompts about an evil, popular b!tch and a dorky but well-meaning weirdo. Harold/Heather, one-shot, COMPLETE. Rated for slight cursing.


**Author's Notes:** Okay, well, the new chapter of "Snakebite" is supposed to be done by now, but since it's not, and I have submitted anything in weeks, I present to you one of those fifty-word-prompt things in honor of one of my favorite new pairings, Heather/Harold (what's that, Heathold? Harther?) I'm really kind of hoping these two get together in TDA, though Harold/Leshawna would be good too. Hope you enjoy!

P.S.: A few of these (like #20 or #32, for example) seem to be semi-conscious influences from other stories. Sorry/thanks to those writers. :-P

* * *

**01. Angel **

She was an angel. A fallen one, granted, but Harold honestly didn't care too much about _that._

**02. Reason **

Ten thousand rational reasons _not_ to go out with him; maybe a handful of reasons _to_ do it, if she really, _really_ wracked her brain. But somehow, it was still a hard decision.

**03. Prank **

"…And said 'secret picture' will _remain_ missing until such time as Harold's underpants are returned." Heather smirked wickedly as Duncan seethed. "Any questions?"

**04. Caught **

Heather removed her tongue from Harold's mouth as Gwen and Leshawna stared at them, eyes and mouths opened wide.

"Um…heh-heh…okay, let me start off by saying that this is _not_ what it looks like."

**05. Anxiety **

"_Ugh…_who knew all those stupid allergies of his would wind up giving me so much crap to deal with?" Heather muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the latest news.

**06. Rock **

_Dear Journal, Today I learned that you can't just substitute any shiny rock for a diamond if you don't want to royally cheese your girlfriend off._

**07. Hire **

Even though she secretly had fun, and even though he tried to refuse it, Heather forced the money into his hands before storming back into her house. After all, she told herself, she had _said _she was just hiring him because she couldn't find anyone else to take her to the dance, and she had _meant_ it.

**08. I can't make you mine **

"DAMN it, Harold! When are you going to just give it up and accept the fact that Leshawna doesn't like you?! I mean**—**not that I _CARE…_"

**09. Race **

DJ windmilled his arms. "WHOA**—**"

He fell to the ground, as Harold sprinted past him, grinning. Yeah, he thought, racing into the building. We'll _see_ which one of us gets to ask out Heather first.

**10. Heartbreaker **

It had been so much easier with all her other boyfriends. When she dated them, both parties knew it was just for looks and status, that in the end the relationship was doomed. Harold's stupid apparent sincerity made the chances of heartbreak seem so much more real.

**11. Language **

"_NO,_ Harold, I actually _DON'T _consider it romantic to propose _IN KLINGON!_"

**12. Wait **

"Er**—**wait!" Heather called, running after him. "Maybe**—**maybe dinner together wouldn't be _so_ bad…"

**13. Tongue-Tied **

_She said yes?_ Harold thought stupidly, only able to gape at her in utter astonishment.

**14. Crystal Clear **

"But let's make one thing clear**—**just because I get more in my weekly allowance than you could even _hope_ to make in a year, that does _not_ mean we're going Dutch, got that?! Or that you can take me someplace _cheap!_"

**15. Fraud **

Heather smirked. The way Harold had managed to trick the other team like that…it always impressed her how downright _devious_ he could be when he wanted to be.

**16. Search **

He sighed. "Where else am I going to find a girl like her?"

"Prison," Gwen said without missing a beat, flipping the page of the magazine she was reading.

**17. Apart **

It wasn't until the final season was over that Heather realized: a three-hundred kilometer distance between their hometowns was quite a big larger than she would have liked.

**18. Personality **

Noah smirked as Harold glared at him. Granted, he knew that "her personality" was _not_ a valid answer to the question "And name one thing wrong about me dating Heather"…but truth be told he _was_ having a hard time coming up with a convincing retort.

**19. Orange **

As Harold droned on, Heather began to wonder two things: one, how many times would she have to hear him blather on about his orange-juice allergy before he realized he had told this story a million times before, and two, why was she never quite bothered enough to actually tell him?

**20. Crawl **

"_No,_ I am _NOT_ going to call him! It's _HIS_ job to come crawling back to _ME!_"

(One hour later…)

_Ring-ring!_

_Click._ "Hello?"

"Ahem**—**Harold? Uh…it's me…"

**21. Alternate Reality **

Sometimes she wondered: if _he _had been some popular stud, and _she _were still a pimply little fatso, would they have still wound up together?

**22. Downstairs **

"What the hell kind of anniversary is this? I have to come _downstairs_ for breakfast?!" Heather demanded, as Harold stood by the stove, trying to cook three or four different courses at once (one of which was burnt black while two others burst into flames).

**23. Pop **

"_No,_ I do _not_ want a sip of your soda!" Heather cried, pushing the can away as Harold drew back in surprise. "GROSS!"

"Aw, what's the matter?" Cody mocked, winking as he strutted past. "You normally seem _happy_ to share saliva with him, heh-heh…"

**24. Cliché **

"So the annoying geeky kid winds up with the totally popular hot girl?" Chris asked, motioning to the kissing couple and making a face. "But…hasn't that already been done to _death?_"

**25. Memory **

Harold sighed, laying his head on her shoulder. "I can't even remember what it was like before we were together."

"I can," Heather muttered. "There aren't too many _good _memories, though…"

**26. Bed **

"You know, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, Heather. You can have the bed."

"Well of _course_ I get the bed!" Heather raged, rolling her eyes as she threw her suitcase upon it. "Moron!"

**27. Needle In A Haystack **

"A dork I can actually stand to be around." Heather paused, quirking an eyebrow. "Wow. Who'd've thought?"

**28. Shave **

"Do I**—**_really_ have to do this?" Harold pleaded, taking the razor away from his stubbly chin for the tenth time. He blanched as Heather growled in response.

**29. Whatever **

"Whatever! Fine! _Go_ on your little date with Leshawna, then! See if I care!"

**30. Guardian **

"Whatever you do, don't try to say anything bad about her around Harold," Duncan said, rubbing his bruised jaw. "He's decided he has to 'protect her good name' or some shit…"

**31. Infidelity **

"Well, then, it's a good thing you _weren't _looking at that girl," Heather said, examining her nails as if to mask the growl in her voice, "because if I ever even _thought_ you might be cheating on me…_oh,_ you don't even want to _know…_"

**32. Fiction **

"Hmm…the scrawny, redheaded hero falls in love with a wicked, dark-haired princess." Noah lowered Harold's manuscript, quirking an eyebrow. "Why does this sound so familiar?"

**33. A New World **

"I am _not_ in Kansas anymore," Heather muttered, crossing her arms almost protectively as she walked with him into her first sci-fi convention.

**34. Accuracy **

"Actually, if you take into account the slight difference between the calendar and astrological years, it isn't our anniversary until 11:30 tonight. So yeah, I technically don't _have_ to have your gift yet. By the way, what size are you again?"

**35. Fallen **

It was _so_ easy to just slip up on this whole "being nicer" thing, and just give in to the urge to sneer or snarl at whoever was annoying her. But if Heather had learned one thing from Harold, it was that you always had to get up every time you slipped.

**36. Original **

Of all the things she hated Leshawna for, being Harold's first _Total Drama_ crush was probably the least forgivable.

**37. Abstract **

Heather stared at the painting in horror. "_THAT'S_ supposed to be _ME?_"

"It's abstract. _GAWSH!_" Harold snatched back the portrait and stormed away. "_Philistine…_"

**38. Imperfection **

Harold was perfectly willing to overlook her patchy, scraggly hair. And Heather was willing to overlook his scrawniness…and his illnesses…and his geekiness…and his raspy voice…and his**—**I'm sorry, wh-what were we talking about?

**39. Let's Go **

"Let's go! Fame and adventure await!" Harold said, grinning broadly as he pulled his startled girlfriend behind him into the woods.

**40. Left Behind **

Heather sighed, crossing off another day without Harold on the calendar. Granted, the McGradies were all _ridiculously_ annoying, but maybe she shouldn't have declined their invitation for the ski trip after all.

**41. Potential **

She saw a potential servant. He saw a potential angel. Oddly enough, they were both a little right.

**42. Demon **

"Hey, say what you want about her, but have you ever read _Paradise Lost?_ Even demons can have feelings, you know!"

**43. Jump **

"Well," Bridgette said, still giving her a suspicious, sideways look, "if you _really_ want my advice, I'd say that sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith." A small smile passed her lips. "Don't worry**—**I think he'll be able to catch you."

**44. Punish **

"_I'm_ perfectly fine with it," Courtney said, turning up her nose. "As far as I'm concerned, going out with Heather is _exactly_ the kind of punishment that little cheater _deserves._"

**45. Over **

"Oh please. I am _so_ over that dork."

"You've said that six times now," Eva growled, pumping her dumbbell. "You're not convincing us any more than you are yourself, you know."

**46. Deception **

Heather's eyes narrowed in silent fury. Harold had lied to her. _Harold_ had lied to _her,_ and she was going to rush home and find out what he was up to _right now._

Meanwhile, Harold carefully placed the cake on the table, grinning as he stood back to admire his work. "This surprise party is gonna be _AWE_some…"

**47. Thunder **

"No, I don't CARE how loud the storm is, get back in your own bed, you scrawny little _PERV!_"

**48. Welcome **

"Welcome, m'lady, to Chateau McGrady," he said, opening the front door with a flourish.

Harold's brother rolled his eyes. "Dork."

Heather shot him a look, even as she realized she would have said the _exact same thing _not so long ago.

**49. Stop **

"No**—**ha-ha**—**_STOP!_" Heather cried, trying to push him off, but Harold merely grinned, increasing his attack. Who would have thought that Heather would be so darn _ticklish?_

**50. Writers' Choice: Lucky**

As she joined him in front of the altar, they both gave each other a sheepish smile, faces turning red. At that moment, each of them thought they were the luckiest person in the entire world.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed; please review!


End file.
